Beyond the Graveyard
by hufflepuffamity
Summary: Tessa Gray is visiting her loved ones graves in Idris. Takes place in 2008, after the two wars, a few weeks before Jem meets Tessa at Blackfriars Bridge! :D One-Shot.


Tessa Gray walks around the cemetery in Idris. She had been summoned to Idris to do a warlock related job that was now finished. But she had to see some people before she left. She kept walking. She glanced at the names. Whitelaw, Morgenstern, Verlac. Each Shadowhunter family had it's own little section. She kept walking until she found the name she was looking for. Herondale. She walked until she found the graves of her loved ones. Their bodies weren't buried here, of course. After they died, they were burned and the ashes were stored in the City of Bones, or the Silent City. She stopped at the grave she was looking for. She briefly read what it said, even though she had read it many times.

**William Herondale : 1861 - 1937. Loving friend, husband, and father**

Tessa summoned flowers and then planted them on her dead husband's grave. She felt tears slip down her cheeks. She always cried whenever she visited Will. She then walked over to the graves next to Will's.

**James Herondale : 1886 - 1963**

**Lucie Herondale : 1891 - 1959**

Tessa started to cry harder as she planted flowers on her children's graves. Children that she didn't see grow up, for she had fled. What a coward she had been, Tessa thought to herself. She should have been there for her children!

Tessa sighs as she moves on. She looks for another last name now. Too soon, she finds it. She finds the graves and starts to cry even more.

**Cecily Lightwood : 1863 - 1945**

**Gabriel Lightwood : 1860 - 1940**

At least Gabriel and Cecily had only been separated for a few years, Tessa thinks to herself. She then looks at the other side of the gravestone. The brothers and their wives all shared a gravestone.

**Sophie Lightwood : 1858 - 1939**

**Gideon Lightwood : 1858 - 1919**

Sophie had not been so lucky. She had been without Gideon for 20 years before finally dying. By the time Tessa had planted flowers for the two girls who had been like sisters to her, and two boys who had become like brothers, she was sobbing loudly. She hated being immortal. She didn't know where the Fairchild gravestone was, if she did, she would visit them too. Tessa attempted to wipe away her tears and started to take the hike back.

But someone was blocking her path.

Many people, actually.

Tessa cried out in surprise.

Standing in front of her were all the people she missed the most.

On the left, Sophie was smiling and waving at Tessa holding Gideon's hand. Her hair was up in pins, the way she always used to have it. Gideon nodded at Tessa and smiled warmly. To the right of Gideon was Lucie. Lucie's curling brown hair was down to her waist, her blue eyes staring at her mother. She had her father's eyes. She smiled at Tessa.

"Hi, Mom," she whispered.

Then there was James. James, who was named after Tessa's other love, James Carstairs. However, in the Silent City, he was known as Brother Zachariah. James's hair was a mess as always. Tessa smiled to herself. Some things never change. His eye color always shocked her, a striking gold that he had gotten from neither Tessa or Will. He smiled shyly at his mom. Next to James was his Aunt Cecily. She had her hair down and she was leaning against her husband, her head on his soldier. Gabriel Lightwood had his arm around Cecily and was looking down her smiling. He then noticed that Cecily was looking at Tessa and not him and turned to see what she was looking at. Gabriel looked surprised and then smiled at her. But in the middle of them all, between James and Lucie, stood Will. He was beaming at Tessa, looking overjoyed and loving. And he was holding the hand of a boy that Tessa didn't recognize, but her heart sank when she saw how young he was. He couldn't have been older than 10, possibly younger. Tessa also noticed that next to Sophie and Gideon suddenly appeared Charlotte and Henry.

And then Tessa realized something spooky. They were all young looking. None of them had been young when they died. Tessa slowly realized that they looked the way they had when she first met them, except for Lucie and James. For Lucie and James, it was the opposite. The looked to her what they looked like when she lastl saw them.

"What are you all doing here?" Tessa cried.

"Why do you think? We missed you, of course," Sophie smiled.

"You looked pretty miserable, so we wanted to remind that we were still here," Cecily frowned.

Tessa looked at her children. "I'm sorry I left you! I should've been there for you!" She started to cry again.

"Shhhh don't cry mum," James muttered.

"We understand. It's hard to have your own children age when you don't. I would've probably down the same," Lucie smiled sadly.

"I'm sure your father has been taking care of you," Tessa smiled a little, looking at her late husband. He grinned back and she felt her heart melt. She had missed that grin.

"I have. Whenever their naughty, I spank them. Just like I had when they were kids," Will grins wildly. Tessa rolled her eyes at him. She then looked at the boy holding Will's hand.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"My name is Max," he spoke.

"How old are you?" Tessa blurted out.

"9."

He was 9 years old when he died. Tessa felt her heart break.

"He's a Lightwood," Gideon grinned. "His older brother is actually named after me."

"Please, that was completely coincidental," Gabriel snorted. "Even if you were, does having your name as a middle name even count?"

"Yes it does," Gideon simply answered.

"Boys, boys. Behave yourselves," Charlotte scolded. She then turned and smiled at Tessa. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I missed you, Charlotte," Tessa felt tears coming again.

"What about me?" Henry asked with mock hurt.

"Yes, of course I missed you Henry!" Tessa answered smiling. But then she frowned. "I don't want you guys to leave."

"We never did, Tessa," Sophie said softly.

"We've always been here," Cecily pointed to her heart. Gabriel snorted. "What?!" Cecily demanded.

"That is so cliche..," Gabriel muttered. Cecily rolled her eyes at him.

"We have to go soon," Will said frowning. He turned to Max. "Ask her now," he said.

"Ask me what?" Tessa asked.

"If you ever anyone named Maryse, Robert, Alec, Isabelle, or Jace Lightwood," Max started. "Or even a girl named Clary Fray, tell them I'm okay. I'm being taken care of." Max smiled.

"Oh no! We must go!" Lucie exclaimed. "I love you, Mum!" Lucie called desperately as she faded away. Tessa started to panic.

James was the next to leave. "Good bye, mother."

Cecily and Gabriel both looked at Tessa sadly.

"Remember what we told you, Tessa," Cecily said before she faded to nothing.

"Take care, Tessa," Gabriel said and then left after Cecily.

"Take good care of our ancestors, okay Tessa? Their names are Isabelle and Alexander," Sophie smiled.

Alexander. Tessa remembered the name Alexander Lightwood. Then Tessa remembered. Alexander had been the name of her good friend Magnus's boyfriend.

"I know Alexander!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Good," Sophie smiled and disappeared.

"Farewell for now, Tessa," Gideon said and faded as well.

Henry waved and didn't even speak and then faded away.

"We miss you, Tessa. I have a feeling we will see you again soon," Charlotte smiled and then faded away.

Tessa then realized that Max was gone as well and she was alone with Will. Tessa ran up to him and threw her arms around him, expecting to go right through him. She was surprised when she touched a solid body. She started to cry again. She did not want to say good bye to Will. Not again.

"Tess, I know this is hard," Will said. "But, don't give up. I have a feeling that a certain Carstairs is going to capture your heart again, and I'll have to watch," Will smirked. "But you will be happy. I promise."

"Jem? How is that even possible?" Tessa asked.

Will put a finger to Tessa's lips. "Spoilers," he muttered. He then put his lips gently on her and kissed her. Too soon, he pulled away.

"Worth it," he said smiling. "I have to go," he said regretfully and with- wait. Was that sadness? "I love you Tess. I love you and James. I love you both. Make sure you tell him that."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tessa asked but then realized she was talking to air. Will was gone.

Tessa sank down to the ground and cried a little more. But she stopped quickly because she knew that no one wanted her to do that. Standing up and starting to walk to the exit to the cemetery, Tessa started to see things differently. Maybe Will was right. Maybe something big was going to happen in her life soon. Maybe James Carstairs would somehow come back into her life. She didn't know, but for once, she was looking forward to the future.

* * *

_**Hello! So this is my first TID fan fic. I hope you like it!**_

_**I am also known as amityhufflepuff on Wattpad, I have a Clace fan fiction on there and the beginning of a THG fan fic (that's going to be deleted soon though, because it's going to be published on here instead!)**_

_**So yeah feel free to read my Clace fan fic on Wattpad! I am planning on writing many more fan fictions so stay tuned! :D **_


End file.
